What it feels like
by vividfantasy7
Summary: “Quite the taste Miss. Never would have though such high society lady would like ‘When love takes over’, especially the rumored Ice Queen” his voice was deep and low and Sam couldn’t recognized its owner.


hello everyone, vividfantasy7 here 3 gosh, this thing was meant to be written for a long time now, but i only got the motivation now .||||

important (or not) i was listening to 'When Love Takes Over' when i was writing it

also, if you're courious about the reason i wrote this, it's here .com/art/what-s-it-feel-like-122383137

Disclaimer: for the shake of, it's called fan fiction for a reason, right? meaning i can only own the plot and the possible OC's C:

* * *

_**What it feels like…**_

A low song hummed in the grand hall as couples danced at the center of the room to a slow rhythm. Men gathered in groups on the sides discussing business while enjoying the expensive food and wines, some even campaigns to satisfy their curious tastes. Seemingly spectacular and enjoyable, like all these social parties tended to be, but not for her. A frown graced her features and the girl sighed in frustration. She already had to turn down five wanna-be-romeo tonight but it looked like they did not understand her message.

"Shoulder long ebony black hair that is darker than the sky at midnight, skin like porcelain, amethyst orbs that can pierce one's soul," a deep voice boomed from the right of her "at the age of seventeen you're already the breaker of many hearts, are you not, Miss Manson?" Sam turned fully around already preparing herself to chase away 'Mr. Romeo Number 6', but stopped as her eyes connected with his. The man was tall; at least a head taller than her, light blonde hair framed his handsome features, brown eyes staring into her soul. Sam recognized him in a moment: Jack Smith, oldest son of Smith and Taylor Corporation's CEO, currently a second year student of the University of Finance and Business, and also, one of her biggest pursuers. The man just couldn't understand the word 'no' and this truly irritated her. Although Sam knew her parents would never force her into an arranged marriage, they expressed that they would be happy if Sam would take a liking to Jack. But that would never happen. The guy was an egoistical idiot who had a stick up his rare end, to say it lightly.

"Mr. Smith, what may I owe your attention tonight_?" When I'm sure as hell that this is the last thing I wish for. _Putting on a mask of indifference she regarded the man before her, midnight blue dress shirt with black dress trousers and shoes, a silver tie contrasting against the dark colors. She had to admit, the guy was on his mettle with his appearance but it still didn't compensate for his character, sad fact that was.

"Ah, but _Sammy_, why be so formal? After all, we've known each other for long enough, yet you never call me by my name. This hurts my feelings you know." His eyes slightly narrowed as a sly smirk entered his features. _God, if I wouldn't know him I would fell for this trick for sure. _Sam thought with irritation. Why did he have to play his stupid games with her every single time they met? Did he really think she would fall for his act? _Honestly._

She unlatched her hand from his grasp, _When did he got hold of it anyway?_, excusing herself from his _oh so majestic_ presence, he found company soon enough in the form of a brunette, she recognized her as the daughter of a firm owner.

Not giving a second thought about what her parents would think she disappeared in the corridor on her right, wondering around aimlessly until she found a balcony opening from the empty hallway of the mansion. Something caught her eye in the window and she turned around to find a mirror decorating the wall. Even in the dim light of the moon coming through the windows she could clearly see her self. Her dark hair's upper part was in a ponytail while the bottom fell on her shoulders gently, midnight strands framing her face, violet eyes staring back, something from her grandmother, her skin pale like the moon outside. Her long dress reached the floor, flowing soundlessly as she stepped closer. She was glad she could pursuit her mother to let her wear this dress (her other choice was a pink dress with more frills than a sane person could tolerate), a violet colored long sleeved dress, that was cut out at her shoulders showing her creamy skin, running down till her waist then splitting apart till her knees, a darker shade of skirt completing the piece as if she was wearing two pieces of clothes (though she did refer that kind of clothing).

She broke her gaze and turned back to the balcony. With a little luck the door would be open and she could go out for some fresh air. She stepped forward reaching for the knob and pulled at it.

The glass door opened silently letting her have a look out over the town she lived in ever since she was born. Being the beginning of summer, the sun set at a later time everyday delaying the rise of the stars and the moon with its action. She stepped out and walked to the wooden handrail and gazed up at sky. The sun already set, and the first stars twinkled mischievously down at her as she let a small smile slip. She liked gazing at the stars, she couldn't wait for nights like this, when there were no clouds on the horizon and the lights of Amity Park wouldn't take away the scenery before her. May be that was the reason she liked camping so much.

She closed her eyes and leaned on the rail, her elbows resting on it while she leaned into her right palm. Humming a song, she didn't realize her company until some one whispered into her ear.

"Quite the taste Miss. Never would have though such high society lady would like 'When love takes over', especially the rumored Ice Queen" his voice was deep and low and Sam couldn't recognized its owner. She turned around, ready to see Jack, but she stopped when she saw who it was. Well that would be an inaccurate choice of word, being that she couldn't see anyone. The door was closed, as she left it and he could see no movement inside either. _Must be my imagination or maybe they put something in the punch._ She thought a little confused, and then turned around only to come face to face with some one, and not just anybody. White hair framed the boys face, his skin pale like of the dead's, a black jumpsuit hugging his body with white belts, the cloth around his neck between his shoulders in a half sphere white as well as his boots, glows and the clothes that flow from his waist till his knees, like her dress' upper part, the belt on his torso keeping it up while green buckles adorned said belts.

If the sign on his chest wasn't a dead give away anyone could realize who he was by looking at his eyes, glowing emerald, the trade mark of the town's self-declared 'hero' Danny Phantom. Her surprise quickly faded away and she glared at phenomenon before her with slight irritation.

"No sane person would have _not_ turned down those idiots" she gritted through her teeth, referring to her nickname, as she felt her fists clench at her sides; she had enough of this for this night. And so she voiced her thoughts glaring at her unexpected company, whom only answer was a slight chuckle as he pulled back from her face.

"Does this mean that you're waiting for the right person, that you believe that true love does exist, Miss?" a sly smirk graced his face and she couldn't help but blush slightly.

"And what if I do believe in it? None of you have the right to tell me what to do or how to think." Sam's voice was calm now her anger subdued moments before to be replaced by her cold mask of indifference.

"I don't wish to do either, Miss. I was only voicing my thoughts, just harmless questions and nothing more" his smirk grew slightly with a playful hint entering it as he winked at her. Sam just couldn't comprehend what part of him found her classmates so fascinating.

They continued to stare at each other but after some moments Sam grew bored of it and settled back at star gazing. She was here sooner than that floating idiot, so if he didn't want her company he could just leave, or better yet, he could just leave altogether, she came her for a piece of tranquil after all. But it seemed fate wasn't on her side at the moment.

"If I may say, Miss, your date must be disappointed that you left him behind" the ghost slightly leaned closer examining her face.

"Not like it is your business, but fortunately I don not have a 'date' with me tonight" and for that she was truly happy "but even if there would have been someone, I wouldn't care, he could fine " Jack Smith's face flashed before her mind's eyes as he flirted with one of the girls, basically nothing new "another playmate to entertain himself." Her words were dripping with disgust, she just couldn't stand people who thought about others as a piece of junk, or toys to entertain themselves. "But you wouldn't understand, of course" Sam murmured almost inaudibly yet Phantom caught her words.

"Why do you think that? You know, prejudice isn't a nice quality" she noticed that the playfulness left his tone though a bitter sweet smile remained on his face as she looked up at him surprised, for that he could hear her whisper and that he cared about what she said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't meant to hurt your feelings." She cast her eyes downward inspecting her hands, not wanting to look into his eyes. All she knew about him, or ghost in general, were rumors, thought that could be said about the whole population of Amity Park, they did not know anything about these creatures, expect that they had supernatural power, but above that everything was just superstition.

"It's alright, I got use to these kind of things buy now." His tone sounded more cheerful than a moment before, but she still refused to look up. "But actually it would be nice if you wouldn't believe every stupidity you hear Miss Ice Queen" Sam looked up abruptly a scowl playing on her face as she glared daggers at him.

"The same goes for you Mr. Superhero. You don't know a thing about me yet you're parading around like you knew me for years. It's not my fault all those jerks that had tried to get on my good side did it for my parents' company and because of the wealth of my family. I learned to accept this fact years ago. And now please leave." Her eyes narrowed dangerously at him but his only answer was to lift one of his eyebrows.

"Name calling, are we? But in my defense, the rumors about you at least have some basis, while all the talks about ghost have non at all" His eyes turned cold as he looked away from her eyes, not directing the next words at her "although I saved your town countless times, you still treat me as a criminal, chasing after me, wanting to arrest me and examine me" his eyes started to glow in the dark as his anger battled up but he couldn't continue as he was interrupted by Sam's voice.

"I know that" she stopped for a moment and gulped down the lump in her throat "it doesn't matter what I think… but you can't expect us to understand you when we know nothing of you- nothing of ghosts." Her voice was shaky as the last words left her lips and she tried to read his expression but failed.

His bangs covered his eyes as he comprehended her statement, and for several moments nothing happened. But slowly, for the nth time today, s smirk played across his face as he leaned closer to the girl.

"Is that so? Well then"he slowly reached out his right hand letting it glow in an emerald green color to illuminate her face.

"Wha-?" her words died away as she unconsciously took a step backward, remembering all the reports about ghost being able to throw energy blasts from their hands, as well as the videos she seen in the news about him fighting with other ghost using this against them.

His hand was cold against her cheek and she slightly moved away from his touch as she saw him partly became invisible. But still his words only registered in her after he disappeared into thin air, the only evidence that he was there in the first place the still cold filling where his hand touched her and the words the echoed in her mind. "Let me show you just what it feels like to be a ghost, Miss Manson."

* * *

Read and Reviews guys ^______________^


End file.
